


A Good Day for Death

by 222Ravens



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, post-8x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:30:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/222Ravens/pseuds/222Ravens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reports filed, the dead Reaped, fried food to eat, and Death's day is almost over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Day for Death

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random bit that popped into my head. The fish and chips are from a place in Victoria, Canada, if you happened to be wondering, and they are delicious, trust me.

Death has had a relatively good day, all told.

A distinct lack of Leviathan activity, for one. Entertaining as they were, pulling their souls back into Purgatory had been quite the chore (but it seemed no one else had been bothering). No large-scale disasters to sort out, nor any major issues from either Heaven or Hell. To top it off, he had the perfect fish and chips to sample from an almost literal hole-in-the-wall place on an island in Canada.

Death prepares to eat it while finishing up his final round of daily reports. The last of them is the Reaper still inexplicably going by the amusing sobriquet of “Tessa”.

“Yes?”

She shifts, clearing her throat. “Mostly nothing noteworthy to report on my Reapings, sir. Though… You had requested I keep you abreast of the latest Winchester activity.”

Death squeezes a wedge of lemon over his fish, then breaks through the batter delicately with the side of his fork. He raises an eyebrow. “Ah. Yes?”

“No updates on the tablet situation, or on the angels, however… The necromancers that were dealt earlier today were their work, sir, as I’ve come to understand. The bodies were burned, allowing the souls to remain in Reaper custody for transport.”

He takes a bite..

“I see. Excellent. I despise necromancers, they are responsible for almost as much paperwork as the Winchesters themselves, and are far less interesting.”

Tessa shakes her head bemusedly. “How are the fries?”

Death samples one.

“Hmm.. The chips? Quite good. Were you wanting one?”

“Not big on vinegar. Or food, actually, no disrespect.”

“Pity, but none taken. Well, keep me updated on any further activity. You may go.”

She does, and Death leans back in his chair, smiling faintly.

Yes.

A good day, as far as they went.


End file.
